The Little Girl Who Created A World
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Who is the little girl in Olivia's mind? Is she Little Olive or someone else? Why is Olivia's mind so complex, her mind wasn't before so why now? Could something or someone be behind it all? Spoilers for LSD  3x19. My take on LSD, joining the LSD Club.


The Little Girl Who Created A World

Spoilers: LSD (3x19)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, well maybe the concept of Emma but not the actress.

* * *

><p>Finding Olivia's childhood home had been hard but when he came to the house, Peter found it was modern not old. White exterior two story with a red door, laughter emanated from inside and he opened the door. Going inside Peter heard a child's laughter and watched as a young girl about five came running down the entry hallway.<p>

She stopped and looked at him, starring as if in wonder. Bending down he looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Olive, my name is Peter."

"I'm not Olive, I'm Emma." She turned and yelled, "Mommy, someone's in the house...a stranger!"

"Emma!"

* * *

><p>Peter looked up to see the very woman he had come for...dressed for work and had her gun in hand. She stopped and stared at him as he stood. "Peter..."<p>

"Olivia..."

The girl, Emma, ran to Olivia and hid behind her. "Make the stranger go away."

Peter took a step towards her, "Olivia you have to come back with me?"

"Go where...Peter you're dead, how are you here?"

"We're in your mind...the subconscious. William Bell has inhabited you for three weeks...none of this is real. This house, this world, Emma...none of it is real."

She shook her head, "no...no she's real, Emma is real. I gave birth to her, I raised her...she's all I have left of you. Don't tell me that our daughter isn't real...look at her and see if she's real or not!"

Emma looked up at Olivia, "he's my daddy?"

"Yes baby girl he is."

* * *

><p>Peter didn't know how but he got wrangled into taking Emma outside to play, Olivia's words and voice had him urging the girl outside into the yard. He sat down and watched her play with the ball in hand till she sat down beside him.<p>

"Mr. Bell told Mommy you died, she was sad." Emma eyed him, "so I made her happy."

"How did you make her happy?"

She put her chin on her knees, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, why do you think you're in trouble?" He looked at the little girl and she sighed.

"I made this world for her, her mind isn't like this. Mommy didn't want to go back to a place without you so I made her a world...let her see me but I'm hurting her right? That's why you came, to protect her and make her go home?"

Peter looked at her and smiled, "I doubt you could make this entire world without help."

"Mommy says I'm special...I looked at her memories and made it from them. I tried to make you but Mommy said you weren't real...you faded away just like you are now. I'm sorry Daddy; I'm sorry I hurt Mommy and took her away from you. I'm so sorry, don't hate me!"

* * *

><p>Peter gasped as he woke up and Walter tried to calm him. "I have to go back."<p>

Walter chuckled, "there's no need to Son, Olivia's waking up and it's defiantly Olivia."

Peter was given a blanket and he moved to Olivia's side to see her blinking as if to see the world again through her own eyes. "Hey," she smiled at Peter and held out a hand which he grasped. "Want to tell me how I got roped into another experiment?"

"What do you remember dear?" Walter asked gently.

She sighed and thought, "uh, well I was with Peter across campus and next in the kitchen at home...then here."

"So you don't remember anything else?"

"No, should I?" Olivia sat up and looked at them.

"Of course not."

Peter looked across the room to see the same little girl, Emma, and she smiled at him. "See you soon Daddy, November I think."

* * *

><p>With that she just disappeared and he smiled, looking back at Olivia. She was being checked over by Walter and Astrid. "You seem fine dear, just rest and food is all you need."<p>

"I'll take you both home." Astrid looked at Walter, "stay here."

On the way out Olivia looked at Peter, "I remember one thing, no two..."

"Yeah, what?"

"You came for me and a little girl in a pink outfit. Who was she?"

Peter chuckled, "just someone you'll meet in a short while...her name was Emma and she's special."

* * *

><p>Astrid drove them home and Peter found himself realizing that Olivia had called the Bishop Residence 'home' for quite a while...even before Bell and it also made him remember that since that first night she'd spent ninety percent of her time off work there with him and Walter. He smiled as she moved around his room, their room, getting undressed and pulling on his MIT shirt...her MIT shirt as she had claimed it after discovering his laundry in her apartment after her return. The MIT shirt was soon followed by grey sweats and the bed; she crawled into the new double bed he had bought during her 'absence' so she'd sleep more comfortably after rejoining them. Laying down beside Olivia, Peter began to just stare at her, watch her like he always did but hadn't for three very long weeks.<p>

"How are you feeling and don't give me the usual fine?"

Olivia turned over and snuggled into him; he pulled her close and kissed her head. "Happy to be home, we have a lot to talk about including the shapeshifters but it can wait a few days." She buried her head into her favorite place, between his neck and shoulder.

"Bell says you might be pregnant but he wasn't sure." It was a lie but this time a necessary one. "I think you should take a test tomorrow."

"Would you be upset if I was? We knew it was possible after the condom broke despite the showers we both took."

Peter chuckled, "to be honest, since he told me all I can think about on it is a little girl with blond hair and green eyes like her mother." His hand ran itself through her hair, "I love the idea so I'll be here even as you threaten to shoot me during labor."

"Good, you'd make a good father...but let's not get ahead of ourselves; I haven't taken a test yet."

Peter let Olivia sleep as she was still recovering but laid thinking about why Bell had told Olivia he was dead. She was fragile, after so much she only had a few things keeping her standing and he was the major point. If Olivia lost him, Peter knew it would kill her, metaphorically speaking but she'd become withdrawn...that had been what happened. Bell's subconscious had told Olivia he was dead and she had retreated into herself, her only saving grace had been their little girl who had sensed her mother's sadness and loved her enough to make her an imaginary life full of happiness.

He chuckled in realization that their daughter was more like Olivia than just looks but so loving, kind, a beautiful soul and just so, so selfless. He had thought she was Olivia when he saw her but it was now clear, remembering her face that she was their daughter...a mixture of them both.

* * *

><p>November 13, 2011 had to the most nerve wracking day of Peter Bishop's life but also the most perfect day in his entire lifetime. Standing by the window as Olivia nursed their newborn daughter; he felt content and so much happiness. "She's perfect." Olivia looked up at Peter with a smile, "she looks like you, has your nose."<p>

Peter moved across to them and took his daughter's tiny hand that sat against Olivia's breast, staring at it. Her fingers were amazingly tiny and couldn't even wrap around his finger. He chuckled and kissed his daughter's head, leaning up to kiss Olivia. "I love you, you did amazing and I don't regret the breaking of my hand."

" I love you too and I told you I was sorry, at least I didn't shoot you."

"True, you're going to be an amazing mother." He cupped her cheek before looking down, somehow unable to look away at the beautiful sight that was his daughter...their daughter.

"I will be as soon as I can find a name for her, everything just doesn't fit."

Peter smiled, "how about Emma?"

Olivia looked up, "Emma? After the little girl in my mind?"

"Not after because they are one in the same, she created that world for you and was with you so you weren't alone. Six weeks old and created an entire life in your head, something tells me we'll have our hands full."

Olivia nodded and looked down, "Emma, she looks like an Emma. Emma Charlotte Bishop...welcome to this world baby girl."

* * *

><p>AN: I HOPE that little girl isn't Little Olivia but instead their daughter...most likely not true but we can hope.


End file.
